The Life as We Knew It
by AllShallFade777
Summary: Season 5 AU. In the aftermath of Sam's betrayal and the rising of Lucifer, the boys struggle to pick up the pieces of their relationship and end the Apocalypse. But when an unforeseen catastrophe strikes, it'll throw the world into a whole new kind of chaos. Destinies will be altered, bonds will be tested, and nothing will ever be the same. SPN/Life as We Knew It crossover.


**Author's Note 1: This story begins within the first few episodes of season 5. It diverges from canon in that Sam and Dean don't split up at the end of the episode with War, so there's still a lot of tension between them over the start of the Apocalypse and the events preceding it.**

**2: You don't need to have read Susan Beth Pfeffer's **_**Life As We Knew It**_** to follow this fic; the concept/premise of the book is incorporated into this story, but not its plot or characters.**

**3: If you notice any oversights in canon that are not due to the crossover, please let me know. (Just please don't be too nit-picky, either).**

**4: Chapter length will vary, and I do consider this one very short.**

**5: Chapter names are date and character POV for quick reference of elapsed time between chapters.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either of the great works of fiction whose characters and concepts comprise this story. **

**THE LIFE AS WE KNEW IT**

_**May 12, 23:27 **_

_DEAN_

"Hey. You hear about the meteorite?"

I raised an eyebrow but didn't look up from the stake I was sharpening. "Got a feeling I'm about to."

A few clicks as Sam scrolled through whatever he was reading. "One's on a collision course with the moon apparently. Big news in the astronomy world."

_Good for the astronomy world. _"Huh."

"Yeah. S'posed to hit next week."

The knife flicked away another curl of wood. I waited for him to enlighten me as to why he brought it up. The silence lapsed. Vaguely annoyed, I glanced at him. "So…what? You thinkin' demonic omen? Another housewarming gift from the Apocalypse? What?"

He didn't answer right away. More clicking. "No…Doesn't seem like it. It's not exactly uncommon, asteroids hitting the moon. Happens often enough."

_Okay…so why am I hearing about it this time?_

I didn't even have to say it; Sam rushed to explain. "This one's really big. The biggest recorded, they're saying. The impact is supposed to be visible in the night sky, no telescope needed. Nothing supernatural; just science. For once."

I grunted, going back to work. "'Bout damn time."

He hummed noncommittally in agreement.

"Maybe it'll take out a few angels on its way," I muttered, mostly to myself. "Brain Michael before it hits the moon? That's half our problems solved right there."

He laughed tentatively. I didn't join in, just kept my gaze fixed on what I was doing. He took the hint and broke off into uncomfortable silence, and I only felt like just a little bit of a jerk. The computer snapped shut as Sam, apparently remembering that the world was ending, that all-powerful beings wanted to possess us, and oh yeah, that Friday the thirteenth was tomorrow and there was an honest-to-God frickin' trickster on the loose, came over and picked up a knife.

"You got the blood already?" he asked, starting on another stake.

"In the fridge," I replied, and just like that, the moon was forgotten.

* * *

**A/N: Like I said, short. I've actually been going through a bunch of fics I started a while ago and never did anything with, and this is one of them. I have a few chapters already written, but I'm kind of just posting this to see if anyone is interested before I write more. So let me know!**

** I'm considering posting previews of some of my other old, unpublished fics as well to see what people think. If you'd be interested in reading them and maybe voting on which one you want to see completed most, also let me know!**

**If you haven't read the book whose premise I'm incorporating, I highly recommend it! If you'd like a quick summary, I'm happy to respond to any questions in reviews or PMs. **

**Apologies for the long A/N, but the longest conversations I have are with my dog, so...yeah, I tend to overdo it when I think actual people might be listening :) Thanks for reading!**


End file.
